omninsanityfandomcom-20200213-history
Videnda
The Omnibox *[http://dumbledoresarmyroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/User:Omnia_Lesvos/Sandbox Omnibox Base of Operations] *[http://dumbledoresarmyroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Omnia_Lesvos/Sandbox/Character_Planning Omnibox Hatcheries, Inc.] *[http://dumbledoresarmyroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/User:Omnia_Lesvos/Sandbox/Ships Omnibox Tracking Agency] *[http://dumbledoresarmyroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Omnia_Lesvos/Sandbox/Characters Omnibox Human Resources] I should probably make a freaking sandbox wikia of my own now with ALL these flippin' characters popping up...but unfortunately a. I suck at coding and will probably screw it all up like I do with everything and b. I'm just too lazy to make one. Done. Lol. Meep. I'm just not going to give this the appropriate title because I honest-to-goodness don't think one would fit for this...weird compilation? Rheine= Easiest to roleplay with. You're one of my many spawned ideas of "girl who's good at Potions and spellwork, horrifically good at Dark Arts, and descended from some dark family". Oh urgh I'll start ranting about Callisto and Astrid and Jamie and Bella and...yeah I can't get nostalgic now. ;-; Reason you're easiest to roleplay with is because well...the foundation of your personality comes from mine. You have my majorly altered past but I guess somehow you still turned out to be an awful lot similar. You're still warped and frayed but you seriously turned out to be wayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy better than your creator. Kudos to you! At one point I thought of killing you off (what was I thinking?), but that was probably just me being my usual mopey self when I didn't remotely have the right to be mopey. Now you've got a ship, a sister figure/friend, a planned friendship plot, and wiki family. Great, I'm becoming sentimental now. Stop it feels. I thought that I'd eventually be forced to forsake you seeing as I literally only knew Nyahcat when I made you. None of my first characters have made it this far, Rheine. Let it be Minka, Callisto, hell I'm even losing hope for Talia...but you're still here and standing strong and right now I'm wondering if I've actually improved even by the smallest margin on character development. So...three cheers for you, Rheine Kassyra Niesa-Kögler, hopefully soon-to-be Schmidt! |-|Katherine= Kate....I had my doubts on you too. I thought I'd do terrible with roleplaying with you. The latter is common and happens every time I make a new character but with you it was kinda stronger seeing as you weren't one of my ideas and since I'm an annoying selfish little thing I thought I'd lose interest and you would flop. Nobis definitely helped get rid of that. You have a year dynamic, an advantage within all my characters. I had hope THEN. But I realize now that I love playing out your personality. You're so absentminded, so utterly random, so young that I freaking realized that YES FATE WAS FREAKING RIGHT THAT I NEEDED A FRESH NEW CHARACTER THAT WASN'T ALREADY PLOTTED DOWN FROM START TO FINISH. Sure, maybe your past is slightly darker, but compared to the others? Minka, Raeyn, Celandia, Joan, Rheine? Your life is a bed of roses in comparison. Your randomness and your maturity balances you out perfectly so I just know that I can play you out easily and normally whatever mood I'm in. You can be that pessimistic mature girl with a such a wily mind that you seem stubborn or you can be that utterly random and burning bright young soul who just wants to live and forget about everything. You're not just "Nora's daughter char" anymore. I can't believe I ever thought you'd just be a filler. You. Are. Way. More. P.S. (You are now a mellowed out Valkyrie-Darquesse complex.) SO FREAKIN' CHEERS TO YOUUUUUUUUUUU~! |-|Joan= Why do I have my doubts on everything? Meh, I've always been pessimistic anyway. You're that patch of darkness, that seeping gloom. It's not a bad thing at all, I needed some diversity. I came up with the probably common idea of "CIA/FBI parents, is Muggle-born, they get killed, etc etc". But I've been roleplaying you more, more than I thought I could even with your ice cold demeanor. I'm not sure when you'll ever open up to someone. I'm not sure if ANYONE in your year would bother trying to make you open up. (Maybe Honey?) |-|Sabina= |-|Arella= |-|Myosotis= |-|Zephaniah= Notes Rheine School Plans: *Rhoyce. Just. #Rhoyce. *I may just have her skip History of Magic and Potions classes at times. *Keep an eye on Reynie if the situation calls. *Cecilie friendship plot. (see below) Rheine becomes friends with Cecilie. Really close. She ends up being unable to take the Animagus serum because Reynie discovered how dangerous it would be. Also, her experiments are slowly breaching Ministry laws though she doesn't have any malicious intent (ah, but Rheine m'dear, that's your little problem). Upon 7th year's end aka graduation, Rheine realizes that if ANYONE were ever to discover, she'd be in for Azkaban even with her ridiculously large amount of influence with her inheritance. So she fakes her own death, via suicide. Except she lets Cecilie know a month after the "funeral" via a supposedly written beforehand letter. The whole letter will be blank except for the top, explaining that if Ceci still cared enough and was willing to risk even her life, she'd say out loud the password listed in the last sentence to reveal further of the letter. If she didn't say the words, or took too long with the decision, letter would burn to ashes and be forever destroyed. Rheine may or may not let OTHERS know, like at the most another two people. Which won't be likely, it's only 3 years in Hogwarts and nobody seems to tolerate her like Cecilie and Winston's a little too angsty so no friendship progression in that. Depends really. Update: Rhoyce may have just changed this. She would have planned at least a year ahead, and would have transferred a decent enough amount of money into another account for her new name in a foolproof manner (I have yet to think of one LOL). She'd also be living in a Fidelius Charm protected and Unplottable house somewhere, but that's for later. Anyway this is the basic idea whee. Katherine Basically when Katherine gets to Hoggy hoggy Hogwarts she gets sorted into...RAVENCLAW, and basically gives her watching DAtDA mother a shock. Ironically OOC note that Nora used to think she was more of a Ravenclaw than a Slytherin...now her daughter is the former. Poor ole Katherine's gonna be the first year who asks the most uncomfortable questions and give the most farfetched replies, and generally...will have a hard time making friends. Oh and DAtDA classes will be extremely awkward...'cause mother-daughter thing after all. At one point I plan to have her head to Nora's office and talk. :D That's it for now. Arella *Loosely based off Clarissa Fray, to go along with William Knightley being Will Herondale and Elizabeth Knightley being Isabelle Lightwood. *Leads double life. Part-time assassin, part-time being an archaeologist. Or a Rune Master. Either one. *She's EXTREMELY talented in Ancient Runes. *Trained in martial arts, combatives, and generally those Krav Maga stuff. Like always, it's inspired by Valkyrie Cain, Skulduggery Pleasant series. *Preferred weapon is a karambit. Inspired by "The Innocent Blood" of the Order of the Sanguines series, aka Rhun, the Knight of Christ. *Has a quirk of wearing sabatons during missions/assassinations/etc. Inspired by Sophie Newman from TSotINF series. *More to be added. Okay Rella. I sort of got it. It thus turns out Myo got into some trouble with a client of Rell's. She finds out that Myo finally got info on her sister's death......and it indirectly involves William's case of murder from waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay back in the 1940-50s (one of the many descendants of Natalia's murderer was Myo's sister's killer). And since Rell doesn't trust the authorities to make out that he had nothing to do with it especially now that he's involved with the criminal line, she goes overprotective and gets Myo killed by paying a random assassin (can ask assistance from SoA). Clean random Avada Kedavra, so has to be a witch or wizard. And since CJ is probably willing to go along with this, Sarah Grey's going to recognize Myo's body and will probably fit the events together. As Myo mentioned inheriting her sister's house and the Aurors probably have residences registered SOMEWHERE, they search the house and find a clue or two (an old heirloom, or a paper pretty much anything) leading back to TBP. Shizzam escalates from there. Amaryl Discard. I don't have the skill or creativity or the heart to alter her to wiki policies. I wanted a tortured, but recovering soul type of char but yeah. Maybe I'll just transfer her to Bach's wiki. Idk. Eloise Eloise, I really really loved your idea, but sadly it seems you can't happen anymore. Your vague plot idea was beautiful and sad in a tragic-romance-esque way. Cursed air nymph mother who could no longer fly or float, instead being capable of defying gravity supplied that her feet were on something solid, i.e. walking on walls. She had extremely, extremely minor illusionary powers (based on appearance, as the air is transparent and the curse made her otherwise.) She could change her body color (camouflage) for as long as she could hold her breath, but it didn't make her immune to detection charms and whatnot. Obviously, you inherit those powers. You were born during the 1600s, the villagers found out what you were and tried to burn you at stake. Your wizard dad (who hated you too before) saved your life by sacrificing his own, via some sort of ancient Apparition. Your magic went awry in anguish and fear, and the flames from the bonfire leaped through the whole village, burning it including its inhabitants. And as you burned too, you crawled to your father's ashes. The power of his sacrifice went beyond the strength of death itself and his ashes formed around your fetal form and began to rapidly grow, containing your dying form in it. It was around you that the "Fire Tree" would grow, nursing you back from the brink of death with time. You'd return, fully healthy, on 2015 when lightning finally split your tree/father open, and was taken in by your descendant, a superstitious young woman named Myosotis. Then goes the whole authorities being reported and whatnot and you go to Hogwarts You were heavily based on "The Moorchild", with obvious alterations. You would be gifted with the bagpipes, and be quite talented in the area of Ancient Runes. I type this down as a tribute because I loved you THAT much xD This is never ever gonna disappear from this page. Mainly so I can look at it, kick myself, and decide to implement you into some book or fanfiction one day. That's how awesome you are. RIP Eloise Torskaal, born Annyka, and took her dead village's name as a surname when you stepped into the modern world. "Eloise" was the name of your guardian's deceased daughter, and you proudly took it and abandoned your birth name Oh god the feels when I typed this...xD I'm so hopeless. So with serious alterations, my little chameleon might just make it! I need to bug the crats again though... Alicia Bennett Staying. Silena needs a mom, lmao. Who knows...maybe I'll manage to make you a very interesting one, no complicated history needed. Nah. Impossible. I love complicated histories. Zeph You're too damned shy Zeph >< I'm going to enjoy roleplaying you :p So far you've got one certain subplot: Your chronic idiopathic urticaria. As you pretty much have an airconditioned bubble like a second skin on your body, this can cause some weird questions from people..."HOW ARE YOU NOT SWEATING?!?!?!?!" Sabina #Sleming Just. #Sleming.